A Nose Knows
by Mad Server
Summary: Dean gets cursed to sneeze every time Sam lies.  Slash.  SPOILER WARNING 6.07.


A Nose Knows

Prompt: _Another one of those curse prompts =) Dean gets cursed to sneeze every time Sam lies. Dean thinks he must be getting sick, but Sam is the one to make the connection (because he knows he's lying) and he eventually starts telling the truth. The season (and whatever Sam's lying about) is up to you, or it can totally be a made up situation. I can see this more gen, but I'm also ok with slash._ Then I convinced her sneezekink!Sam would be an OK alternative, hehe.

A/N: Big yay for twirlycurls on LJ, who beta'd this all speedily and warmly.

SPOILER WARNING: 6.07

:::

"What was it like in the box?"

Sam shrugs. "Fine."

_"HETCHCCHCH!"_

"Mmh." He watches Dean's pink nostrils quiver. "Bless you."

"Fine?"

"Fine. It's over. Doesn't matter."

"AGH-_KHXHXHSH!"_

"Ohh, hello." Extending his legs under the picnic table, he crosses his ankles around one of Dean's.

"Hey. Focus." Dean digs up a napkin and trumpets into it.

"Mixed messages." Sam watches him stuff the napkin away and admires the redness of his nose as he gives a tiny, winded sniff.

"Sam." Dean's hair ruffles in the chilly breeze. "I showed you mine, man. I know you're not so much with the overabundance of feelings right now, but when we get your soul back, you're gonna have a lot of crap to get through. Our little caring and sharing sessions? They weren't for nothing. I don't understand it, but they helped."

Sam calls up his dimples and lowers his voice. "But we could fuck."

Dean looks at him in that new way he has, so Sam knows it was the wrong thing to say.

"Just kidding."

"UH-_KFFGSHKH_-huh!"

Sam swallows. "You getting a cold?"

"Damnit. Let's just go."

:::

"Who's Alice?"

"Friend of Gwen's."

_"XXHKHTCHOOO!_ Ahhh." He snuffles. "You sly dog."

"Wait, what... is she on IM?"

"Wants to see you when you're in town. What town was that again?"

"PIttsburgh."

_"HEXXSHSH_-ih!"

Sam blinks.

"I mean Buffalo."

"Hih-_DGTGDTCHCH!"_

"I mean... San Francisco."

"Mind like a steel trap." Dean abandons the laptop and pads to the bathroom for tissues. "Was she good?" he calls. "Should I tell her what you're wearing?"

"I'd rather just sit here and watch you sneeze."

Dean flops back down, nose scrubbed clean and pink. "Too bad. Looks like the moment's passed."

:::

"I could really go for some turnips."

"You-_HITCHCHCH!_ You hate turnips."

"Can't find it on the menu. Too bad."

"AKH-_THFDJISHSH!_ Since when?"

"Since Samuel."

_"KHKHXDTCH!"_

"He gave me a new love for root vegetables in general."

_"HESHSHSHSH!"_

Sam rubs his mouth. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Sam, it's breakfast." Dean's eyebrows are scrunched above his napkin mask.

"I'm not hungry."

"HAH-_KHKHSHSHSH!"_

:::

Dean smells like soap and shampoo, all warm with his damp porcupine hair. Sam climbs into his bed and drapes an arm around him.

"Huh?" Dean rolls and peers at him in the lamplight.

"This OK?" Sam thumbs the small of his back.

A long pause. "Yeah."

"You've got a pretty bad cold."

"HH-_IDSHSH_-uh!"

"Mmm." Sam's hand wanders to Dean's ass. "Thanksgiving's in May."

"HRRR-_IKKHSHSHSH! _What?"

"Oh, fuck." Sam twines both arms around him and grinds in.

"Angh." Dean nips his ear.

"Mars is full of flowers."

"GG-_ISHSHSH!"_

"I own twenty-seven..."

"Hah..."

"...twenty-seven pairs..."

"EHHhh..."

"...twenty-seven pairs of jump ropes."

"HIH-_BLGKTCHCHCH-DZISHOOO!"_

Sam kisses Dean's nose and rocks into his hip.

"What the hell are you talking about," Dean pants, twisting away for a tissue. "Is that what the kids are doing for dirty talk these days?"

"Yes."

"AHHH-_HSIGXXHXHXHSHSHGT!"_

:::

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"We from Lawrence?"

Sam drags his eyes away from the beautifully flushed nose. "Does one of us have a concussion?"

"Answer the question."

"Yeah."

Dean nods. "Was hell fine?"

"Fine enough."

_"HXRSH_-uh!" Dean sniffles. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Check me out. I'm a human lie detector."

"Oh, you noticed that."

"Look. I'm not gonna force you to talk about it. That would be like, rape. But I know it wasn't fine. So anytime you feel like spillin', anything at all, just... I'm around."

Sam shifts closer to Dean on the hood of the car. "I can think of a better way to spend the afternoon."

"Sam, I'm serious."

"God, do you ever love brussels sprouts..."

"EH-_HIGGTXSHOOOO!"_

"...and ingrown toenails..."

_"KKGTCHCHCH!_ This is the least sexy foreplay ever."

"...and witches."

"HAH... HEH-_XXITCHCHCHGKGKH!_ Unnh, c'mere."


End file.
